


Cute Overload

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Modern Day! AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, You've been warned, this fic is drowning in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillMakeMyOwnFate/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura has a real weakness for anything cute. It just so happens that her girlfriend, Corrin, is also incredibly cute. Is it even possible for handle such a cute person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Apparently, Azura's weakness is cute things... So maybe Corrin is being too cute for her too handle?

Amber eyes fluttered open. A yawn escaped Azura’s lips as she slowly awakened. Her hand found its way to her hair; it was a mess as usual. Knowing full well of the hopelessness of trying to fix it without a hairbrush, she quickly gave up running her hands through the blue locks. 

A small movement from her left drew her attention away from herself. Nestled comfortably in a cocoon of blankets was Corrin. Only her head was visible. Sometime in the middle of the night she had stolen almost all of the blankets, probably in her sleep. Speaking of sleep, Corrin was still off in dream land. 

Azura rolled over onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. She just took in the sight before her. The tiniest hint of a smile resided on Corrin’s peaceful features. For once she must be having a good dream. 

A stray strand of white hair fell across Corrin’s face. Without a second thought, Azura had reached over and gently slid the hair back behind her girlfriend's ear. When her gaze travelled back to Corrin’s face, she found sleepy crimson eyes staring back at her. 

“Morning,” Corrin mumbled while stifling a yawn. Her gaze fixated on something. A snicker escaped her, “You're hair…” she broke out into full blown giggles. An adorable snort was mixed into the laughter. 

“Cute…” Azura murmured unintentionally, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend. 

Corrin paused, “What did you say?”

A bright scarlet bloomed across the dancer’s cheeks, “Nothing! Nothing at all,” she looked away. 

Brow furrowed, Corrin continued to stare intently at Azura. Before the dancer could open her mouth to say something, her girlfriend’s hand reached over and moved the strand of blue hair, that was usually smack in the middle of her face, behind her ear.

After tilting her head in thought, Corrin finally nodded her head firmly, “Much better,” 

It really wasn’t, but she looked so happy with herself that Azura didn’t bother saying anything. Instead, she ended up affectionately stroking Corrin’s cheek, successfully earning a scarlet blush from the girl. Resisting the urge to squeal at the cuteness was a hard feat. Which was surprising since Azura didn’t typically squeal. Corrin just had that kind of effect on her.

Minutes passed in silence, “Hey, Azura?” 

“Hmm?” Half-lidded eyes forced themselves back open.

“Can we go into town today?” There was a distinct pleading in her voice, which reflected in her crimson eyes.

Oh, right. They did have to get out of bed eventually, didn’t they? This fact chagrinned Azura greatly. It would be so wonderful to just stay in bed all day and relax for once. However, the longer Azura stared into Corrin’s eyes, the more her resolve faltered. How could she resist such a look? Damn her cuteness!

“Sure, why not.”

\---

“Oh, Azura! Look at this!” Corrin waved excitedly at her girlfriend, who was looking through the jewellery at a stand on the other side of the street. A beautiful ankle bracelet lay amongst the various accessories. No matter where Azura looked on the table, her eyes were always drawn back to it. Too bad that it wasn't for sale. With a final glance at it over her shoulder, Azura made her way across the street. 

Azura was only a foot away from Corrin when all of a sudden she whipped around. All of the dancer’s vision just filled with purple. 

“Look at it!” Corrin exclaimed happily, “Isn't it cute?”

“Not as cute as you,” Azura responded automatically. 

“Wait, what?” The purple thing was quickly withdrawn to be replaced with a blushing Corrin. 

“It's true,” Smiling sweetly at her only deepened the blush. Flustering Corrin had become a hobby of Azura’s. “Anyway, what do you have in your hand?”

Corrin recovered from the previous compliment long enough to proudly hold up the purple thing. “It's a dragon plushie!”

Reaching her hand forward, Azura paused before actually touching the toy. She locked eyes with her girlfriend, conveying a silent question. The plushie was readily handed over. 

Texture wise, it was very soft. Even though it was only about the size of as small loaf of bread, it appeared that whoever made it had put a considerable amount of effort into it. The usual dragon features of wings, a tail, horns and scales were masterfully all sewn together. 

“Are you going to get it?” Azura asked as she gave it back. 

“Maybe,” she put it back on the stand, “What about you?”

“Hmm?”

Corrin pointed across the street, “Are you going to get that ankle bracelet?”

“What ankle bracelet?”

“The one that you kept staring at.”

At the mention of it, Azura’s gaze travelled back over to the stand. “No, it's not for sale,” Sighing quietly, the dancer noticed the changing colours of the sky. Some of the stands had already started to close down. “It's getting late. We should probably head back.”

“Ok.”

Each of them took one last glance at their respective objects before walking hand in hand back home. 

\---

Azura quietly entered the apartment. Grasped within her hand was the handle of a purple paper bag. From the bedroom, rustling could be heard. Even though she knew full well who it was, she still crept silently over and peeked through the curtains. Inside, Corrin was lifting up various objects and looking around the furniture.

“I had it here a minute ago…” Corrin muttered to herself as she checked the bedside table. Her nose scrunched up in the adorable way when she once again came up empty.

“Corrin, what are you looking for?” Azura finally spoke up.

Corrin whipped around in an instant, but she relaxed when she realized who it was. “Oh, hey, Azura. I just lost...something special.” she sighed as her crimson gaze travelled around the room.

Walking closer, Azura made sure that the bag was mostly hidden behind her back. “Would you like some help?”

“No, I’ll find it eventually,” her eyes came back to Azura. “What do you have behind your back?” 

“Oh, this?” Azura held up the purple paper bag. “This is for you.” Handing it over, she gave her girlfriend a smile, “ Happy two year anniversary.” Corrin inspected the gift, but did not do anything with it. “Go on, open it.”

With permission, she opened it. A surprised gasp escaped her lips, “No way,” Reaching inside she pulled out the same purple dragon that she had fallen in love with the previous week. Her eyes sparkled as she marvelled at it. The biggest smile imaginable was spread across her face. Azura was unprepared for her girlfriend to tackle her. They landed with a thump on the plush carpet at the bottom of their bed. “Thank you! Thank you! You’re the best!” Corrin exclaimed as she hugged the dancer.

“You’re very welcome,” Azura gently stroked her girlfriend’s hair. The smile on her face never left her. For a minute it was just silence as Azura gazed adoringly at her cute and wonderful girlfriend.

In the next moment, however, something caught Corrin’s attention. She squinted at something under the bed. She gasped for a second time. “‘There it is!” Reaching to the side she pulled out what appeared to be a piece of jewellery. Both girls sat up. Corrin quickled grabbed Azura’s hand and placed the object on her palm. Cool metal met her skin. “Happy two year anniversary, Azura,” she pursed her lips in dissatisfaction, “Sorry it’s not wrapped.”

Azura gazed at the piece of jewellery. It was the beautiful ankle bracelet from last week. “Thank you,” she finally breathed out, “I thought it wasn’t for sale though?”

Corrin shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “I went by there the other day and it looked like she needed help moving some of her supplies around. We started talking and it turned out that we actually had a lot in common. When I was done helping her I asked her about the bracelet and when I told her it was for my girlfriend, she let me have it. I’m going to go back there a few more times to pay her back for it.”

“You’re so sweet,” Azura murmured as she put on the ankle bracelet. It fit like Cinderella’s glass slipper.

“So,” Corrin started while getting back onto her feet and offering Azura a hand, “are you ready to go on our anniversary picnic?”

“I was thinking,” Azura loosely draped her arms on Corrin’s shoulders, “that maybe the two of us could just stay in today.” Leaning in halfway, Azura paused. Corrin quickly closed the gap. When the two of them broke for air, Corrin pouted. Adorableness overload.

“I packed strawberries.”

Silence.

“Ok, fine, let’s go.”


End file.
